


A Different Beginning: Prologue

by xHalfPrincex



Series: A Different Beginning [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Big Brother Amaimon, Big Brother Mephisto, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Female Okumura Rin, Gen, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Prologue, Rin knows, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHalfPrincex/pseuds/xHalfPrincex
Summary: Inspired by ShimmeringCrimson's Redirecting Fate on Fanfiction.net. Rin, at the age of seven, finds out she is the daughter of Satan by being introduced to her first demon, her older brother. Fem!Rin, the prologue to A Different Beginning.Crossposted on Fanfiction.





	A Different Beginning: Prologue

Seven:

“Who…? Ah, yes. I’m Amaimon, a Demon King. I’m kind of like your big brother. Nice to meet you,” stated my savior as he looked away from the man who was about to kidnap me only seconds ago.

“Big brother?” I asked. I could feel my body begin to sway as I saw the blood that came out of the man begin to pool under him. The strong smell of iron beginning to fill my nostrils, immediately my small hand moved to cover my mouth trying to stop the vomit that wanted to escape. The teenager, Amaimon, finally realized what the smell was doing to me and quickly picked me up.

“Shall we go now, my Princess? How about I take you to a park I saw close by.” He stated with a monotone voice. I quickly nodded, not even caring about daddy’s “no-following-strangers-lesson,” but he said he was my brother, so that’s a valid enough reason…right? Next thing I knew we were soaring above the rooftops of my small neighborhood in Tokyo.

“I can see the monastery from here,” I whispered. The teenager landed gently in the familiar park, that I often visited when Yukio and I wanted to play. Setting me down on a bench, I saw Amaimon place his hands together and glow a faint forest green. Curious, I watched intensely waiting to see what would happen next, opening his hands I saw a beautiful white flower with its dark green stem still attached to it. His gold eyes* met my blue eyes as he put the flower under my nose. “It smells like summer!” I exclaimed, immediately grabbing the flower from the boy and inhaling its scent. And it did smell like summer, the summers that I went to the summer festivals and watched the fireworks with my younger brother and father.

“That’s a Gardenia jasminoides**,” he stated bluntly. “It should erase the smell of the iron you smelt earlier Princess.”

“Gardenia? I like it! Thank you,” I started, giving him the biggest smile I could muster. Blinking he got up from his kneeling position and motioned me to stand up.

“You should probably head back now, you wouldn’t want anyone to worry about you now.”

I gave him a firm nod, glancing down at my blue digital watch that stated it would be time for dinner soon.

“But before you go, don’t tell anyone that we met okay?” He asked me with his monotone voice. Seeing that I tilted my head in confusion he answered my unspoken question, “Your daddy wouldn’t like you meeting your older brother.” I stared at him as he said that.

“Daddy knows you?”

“In a way.”

“How?”

“I’ll tell you later.” He stated, and with that, he walked away heading in the opposite direction of where I was to head back to the Monastery.  
Grabbing the delicate white flower with my right hand, I skipped back home humming an unfamiliar yet familiar tune, the incident with the kidnapper already forgotten and with a good memory of my new brother, Amai-nii.

My first lesson: maybe I can trust strangers.

* * *

Nine:

Looking at the computer screen, my eyes began to blur as I saw Yukio jam another round of bullets into his gun and accurately hit the target every time. I held tightly to Amai-nii’s hand as I saw Dad-Father Fujimoto-praise my younger twin along with other exwires who were currently in the firing range with them. Yukio gave them the same awkward smile he gave to anyone who praised him, and said something I couldn’t hear but knowing him, it was probably something about having to practice a lot more. Not wanting to see anymore, I made my way toward the door of True Cross Academy’s security office and silently asking my older brother for us to leave. Understanding my actions, he dug in his pocket for a small key and passed it to me.  
Holding it with my hand I placed it into the lock and turned it, opening the door to the familiar sight of my neighborhood. Grabbing me by my arm, Amaimon pulled me through the doors as the security guards began to stir in the wake from their temporary slumber due to drinking some valerian tea; valerian root courtesy of my brother, and the tea making courtesy of me. As we passed through the door I could feel the tears run down my face, but I couldn’t hear anything. I didn’t care about anything. I felt Amai-nii placing a leaf in my hand, and I knew exactly what it was, Centella Asiatica otherwise known as gotu kola***. Placing the small green herb into my mouth I chewed at it tasting the bitterness as it slowly eased away my tears and replacing it with a disgusted expression.

“Amai-nii, thank you for always telling me the truth.”

I could feel his gold eyes glance at me with worry, but before he could say anything I gave him a tight hug. I remembered how for the past two year Amaimon has always been there for me when I needed him and no matter what it was he would always be there. At first, Amaimon would only tell me the basic information such as, who I am, who my mother was and few other pieces of truths that Father Fujimoto had neglected to share with me. But as of two months ago, he had eventually told me of the sword, or my “heart,” that contained my flames, who Fujimoto Shiro actually was, and how Yukio was training to become an exorcist. An exorcist who was fated to get rid of demons or anything related to Satan. An exorcist who was fated to get rid of me, the first and only daughter of Satan.

“I’ll always trust Amai-nii, so please, never lie.”

“Never, my little sister. Unlike those humans, I would never ever lie to you. After all, us demons, us demons of royal blood never lie unless need be. But never to family.” muttered Amaimon as his hands wrapped around my nine-year-old body, sealing the promise.

My second lesson: never lie to family, ever.

* * *

Eleven:

I gave Fujimoto the usual fake smile I had given him, Yukio and the rest of the clergymen since I was told the truth at the age of nine. How none of them have realized yet, was incredible, my acting must have become on par with my cooking skills over a short amount of time. Waving at them, I raced after Yukio who had already gone on ahead without me since he had morning duty today, while I was stuck with afternoon duty. I came to a slow stop as I saw a familiar green spike in the crowd, I smiled, a real one, to Amaimon who was leaning against the wall of the convenience store.

“Good morning Amai-nii,” I said. He nodded toward my direction and pushed himself away from the wall. Making his way toward me, he raised his claw-like hand and ruffled the top of my dark hair in a familiar manner.

“Brother wants to see how your training has undergone after your afternoon duty,” he stated. I sighed at that.

Ever since I got a stain on one of Samael’s favorite yukatas, he had tripled the amount of training I was receiving from the King of Earth. When I first learned about exorcist and what not I immediately asked my older brother to train me, but he was hesitant at first since and I quote “Princesses should be protected.” However, who could say no to my puppy face? He couldn’t. And also to the fact that I threw into his face that he told me long ago, demons were meant to show their power and strength, especially the royal family since in Gehenna that is the only way to survive.

“Fine, what’s he going to test me on this time?”

“He wants to see how far along you are with Tamer and Aria since you seem to already have Doctor, Dragoon, and Knight already down,” he answers.

“That’s because I had a good teacher,” I inform. From the corner of eyes I could see him silently grin with the usual lollipop in his mouth, but then it quickly turned to a frown. Looking toward where his eyes were looking at I saw that we had already arrived at my school.

“I guess I’ll see you in the training room,” I insinuate. He nodded, and before walking away, he ruffled my hair one more time before using chamomile to untangle my hair. I smiled at him before I made my way through the school gates.

To say that school is boring is an understatement, I was already ahead of my class due to Samael and Amaimon both being my teachers growing up, so in order to make things interesting, I decided to become “the no good twin” letting Yukio bathe in the spotlight. In addition, to always getting into fights with anyone who decided to bully my little brother. It actually was interesting, but I knew my older brothers would have wanted me to show off how smart I actually am. But I wanted to keep the fact that I knew about their double life a secret.  
As I put the last of the cleaning supplies into the storage closet, I took out the training room key that Samael-nii had given me when he became my second teacher. Glancing around me, I made sure no one was around before entering the training room with my school bag and shoes in hand. On entering, I was greeted with the regular bows coming from the head maid and butler, who were both demons, and was lead to the changing room.

“Give me the True Cross Academy training attire,” I stated. I was immediately changed out of my school uniform and into the training attire by the maids. Walking out of the room, I made my way into the training grounds. Waiting for me there was Samael and Amaimon in their usual places. Samael in his chair and Amaimon on top of his Behemoth’s head.

“Shall we begin dear sister?” They asked.

And all I did was give them a smirk.

My third lesson: acting is another way of survival.

* * *

Thirteen:

“Thanks for patching me up Yukio,” I said with a tired tone. It was currently nine in the evening, way past dinner, but oh well. It wasn’t my fault the King of Time lost track of time while he was teaching me the royal manners of the royal family.

“Really, Nee-san, you have to stop getting into all these fights, you have to take better care of yourself,” Yukio scolded lightly, while he was applying rubbing alcohol. If this was Amaimon instead of Yukio he would have given me calendula to help heal the scrape on my knee.

“Sorry Yukio, how about you tell your haters to stop being jealous of your smarts.” I grinned and gave him a light laugh. He blushed at my compliment, after all, it wasn’t every day that I gave him one.

“You’re gonna such a cool doc Yukio,” I yawned. “I guess it’s time for me to hit the hay. Night, Yukio.”

“Good night, Nee-san,” Yukio replied.

As I reached the room I shared with Yukio, I grabbed my pajamas and quickly got changed before getting in bed with the stuffed cat sidhe that Amaimon’s had given me when I was eight and the annoying stuffed lookalike that Samael had given me when I was ten. Grabbing my headphones, I pulled out my phone in which I recorded all the lessons that I was given today and began to listen to the soothing voice of my eldest brother.

My final lesson: “A gentle-demon must never show his, or her, tail out in public since it along with their heart is their most vulnerable spot.”

**Author's Note:**

> All *'s:  
> *The reason I described Amaimon’s eyes as gold is that I will be going with the manga descriptions. If you don’t like it, or have trouble visualizing the Earth King with gold eyes, then go ahead and picture him with anime version eyes, light blue/turquoise. However, I will keep Rin’s and Yukio’s eye color the same as the anime.  
> **I am going to make the Gardenia Rin’s signature flower.  
> ***In history gotu kola was used to treat depression, along with turmeric, neem, ashwagandha, and ginger. I know it can’t be used to stop tears, but since Amaimon is King of Earth the only way he can help Rin when she is crying is by doing what he does best. Giving her an herb or a flower.  
> Notes:  
> The prologue contains bits and pieces of Rin growing up with Amaimon and Mephisto, not all of it mind you since I might use her past experiences as flashbacks. Who knows.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also, this story is cross-posted on fanfiction.


End file.
